


Grandmaster

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [8]
Category: Radiant (Manga)
Genre: "Piodon is the real mastermind and no one seems to realize it" a theory by Chibi, Character Study, Gen, based on my own conspiratory theories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: No fim, era melhor que as coisas continuassem assim. Que a Inquisição e os Taumaturgos achassem que eram eles quem dava as ordens. Que continuassem acreditando que Piodon era só mais um peão, quando na verdade ele era o Grandmaster.[30 temas #12: Paciência]
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254
Kudos: 1





	Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Isso saiu de um surto aleatório porque eu tava relendo o mangá pela quarta/quinta vez e me toquei de algo numa cena.  
> Sinceramente, eu não confio no Piodon, mas tenho que admitir que ele me deixa curiosa sobre a agenda dele. O que ele esconde, afinal?  
> Espero que gostem da fic, e boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

No canto escuro de uma sala no quartel-general da Inquisição em Bôme, um homem observava calado as ações de Torque, general da Inquisição e líder dos Taumaturgos.

Quanto tempo fazia desde que havia conhecido aquele homem?

Notícias de algum canto de Pharenos, sobre (mais) um feiticeiro de chifres que podia usar Fantasia com as mãos nuas. Piodon não conseguia esconder o sorriso de canto. Mais um deles havia aparecido e Torque novamente se movia para colocar suas mãos neles.

Se oferecendo para participar de uma missão dessas, qualquer um pensaria que Piodon era só mais um cão obediente da Inquisição. Ledo engano. Mesmo que Piodon conhecesse Torque a anos, não era como se Torque conhecesse as reais intenções de Piodon. Afinal, não era como se um Inquisidor, um caçador de infectados, pudesse entender o que se passava na cabeça de um infectado.

(A cicatriz no meio do rosto e o par de chifres apenas reforçavam o fato que os dois nunca estariam em pé de igualdade).

Mas Torque, a Inquisição, seus alias falsos... nada daquilo era importante no momento. Piodon iria conhecer mais um de seus irmãos e nada conseguiria deixa-lo mais animado. Talvez apenas realizar sua agenda oculta pudesse superar a felicidade que sentia ao encontrar mais um irmão perdido por Pharenos.

Se escondendo por trás daquela persona que sempre construía quando ia fazer algo “colaborando” com a Inquisição, ele embarcou na nave.

No fim, era melhor que as coisas permanecessem como estavam, que a Inquisição e os Taumaturgos e o próprio Torque acreditassem que ele era só mais um peão deles.

Sim, era um plano magnífico, mas também demorado. O que não era problema, pois Piodon era um homem paciente. Ele não seria o Grandmaster se não tivesse a paciência de coletar cada peça de que precisava, sempre se passando por mais um peão.

Mais que tudo, Piodon era paciente o suficiente para esperar o momento certo de revelar tudo.

Para que no dia que percebessem quem era o verdadeiro Grandmaster, o tabuleiro já estivesse todo em suas mãos. E que aí fosse tarde demais para tentarem impedi-lo em seus planos.

E com tudo correndo de acordo com seu plano, não haveria mais saída para eles.

Num último movimento friamente calculado, a sentença viria. Checkmate.


End file.
